


Yes, Dear

by NightStars9836



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Original Character(s), References to Depression, Vampires, depressive mindset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStars9836/pseuds/NightStars9836
Summary: Alcina's partner has been thinking more and more about their mortality and what she really is to the vampress. Could someone as powerful and dignified as Alcina Dimitrescu really see her, a human, as an equal? Or is she simply a plaything to be cared for until one day she breaks and is in need of replacement?Alcina is there to remind her of her place in the castle.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Yes, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Is being used as a oneshot, but is part of a much bigger story. If this goes well maybe I'll write the whole thing here as well! Hope you all enjoy!

Heavy raindrops pounded against the windows of Dimitrescu Castle as the roaring thunder raged on through the night. Lightning flashed, casting demonic-looking shadows on the walls of the dimly lit corridors. Portraits lining the walls illuminated momentarily under the flashes of white light, making them feel even more creepy. They almost seemed to absorb the storm’s malice and radiate it in their presence.

The castle’s younger occupants turned in for the night as there was no possibility of hunting in this kind of weather and instead found entertainment in the basement. Lady Dimitrescu however, busied herself with making rounds about the castle making sure no rain was leaking in anywhere. It was past midnight when she finally made it back to her bedroom.

She opened the door as slowly and quietly as she could to avoid any creaking that might wake up her sure-to-be sleeping partner.

Alcina smiled when she was greeted with her Love’s snoring. From her vantage point, she can make out her small form buried under a mountain of blankets, her arm outstretched above to Alcina’s side of the bed where an open book laid abandoned. The matriarch moved quietly to kiss the woman on the temple and watched her as she slumbered away, leaving behind all the stresses of the world. She watched the contended rising and falling of the woman’s chest and noted the relaxed expression on her face.

It was a welcome change as Alcina knew that for the past couple of weeks something has been bothering her dearest human. Something big. And she won’t even open up to Alcina about it, which is another cause for concern. Normally the pair had no problem sharing their thoughts and feelings. This, however, whatever it is, is still a mystery to Alcina. She’s noticed the burden taking its toll on her beloved’s usually carefree and happy demeanor. They’ve reached a point now where she will actively avoid talking to Alcina past whatever is needed to end the conversation. Maybe Alcina had done something wrong? Forgotten something like an anniversary or birthday maybe. But the vampire couldn’t think of one. Alcina gave her another kiss on her cheek and runs a manicured nail through her hair.

Then she notices some black stains on the sheets on her side of the bed. The book wasn’t a novel like she originally thought; it was her beloved’s journal. She knew she shouldn’t pry. It was a huge breach of privacy if she read it. But then she noticed her name written in the paragraphs of the entry. Multiple times. Curiously got the best of her and Alcina picked up the journal and started reading.

_She knows something is wrong. Of course, she knows. She can always tell when something is wrong. But I can’t possibly tell her about this, why would I? It’s only the ramblings of paranoia. Negative thoughts bombarding me like wolves to an injured rabbit. I want to say something to her, I really do, but what would she say? I don’t know if I even want an answer. I’m not sure how much longer I can avoid conflict. She knows I’m upset and I can see it’s hurting her for me to be so dismissive towards her. It’s only a matter of time until she doesn’t let me dodge the question anymore. My usual answer of “I’ve got a lot on my mind” isn’t enough anymore. It’s not a lie per se, this really is starting to eat me alive. She wants me to talk to her, but how can I? I can’t just go up to her and ask “what am I to you?” Then I’m worried she will lie and just tell me what I want to hear._ _Does Alci really see me as a ~~lover~~ partner or am I just a plaything? A toy meant to be enjoyed until I break down from years of enjoyment. Something she’ll simply discard when I grow old and die and she doesn’t. I’m just a human, after all, nothing compared to Alcina or the girls or even Heisenberg!_ _I’m disposable._ _How can someone like her possibly love me? There were women before me, I’m sure of it. After I’m gone there will be many more. I’ll just be a blank face in the void of her memory. She’s never spoken of past relationships, but then again why would she? Alcina is more respectable to me than that. Gosh, what if she doesn’t even remember them? No words can do the pain I feel justice knowing one day I too will be forgotten. A distant memory floating aimlessly in the void while my Alcina lies with another woman, not even able to recall my name. Perhaps when I’m gone she’ll find this journal and burn it to ash. Being either unable to accept the truth in my words or simply to get rid of any traces of my existence so she can start to forget. I don’t know._

Alcina noticed this particular page is covered in wet spots which she can only assume are from her Love’s tears.

_I should stop being so selfish. I mean, who am I kidding? Of course, Alcina and the girls will forget about me. But maybe...that’s ok? I should be honored that a woman like Alci gave me all that she did; her time, her attention, her love, everything I could have ever asked for, and more. This is just something I have to come to terms with I suppose. Hopefully one day the thought of being replaced and forgotten won’t sting as it does now. Part of me wants to be mad. Wants to resist falling into my proper place as her pet. Just her pet. I want to hate it. I want to refuse and demand being treated as her equal, but I know deep down I’m not. I love her too much to revolt- to do anything other than obey her words. I may be just a plaything to her, but Alcina and her girls are my world. My absolute everything._ _Maybe it’s a gow so they will want to forget me. Want to hate me. But I can’t knowingly hurt them like that, even if it is in their best interest. It’s selfish. Staying and playing my part is easier than forcing myself through the anguish of having to say goodbye in any other way than death. Where would I go anyway? Simply going back to the village to live with Father is out of the question. I would have to leave Romania to get away from them. How am I supposed to tell Alcina any of this? I want to I really do. And she deserves to know. But every time she asks me what’s wrong I feel the wall around my heart build up and I force myself to fake a smile and reply “yes, Dear."_

Alcina wipes a tear from her eyes and tosses the journal to the ground. She joins her lover in bed and curls around her, peppering kisses anywhere she can reach. Isabela stirs from her sleep and grins at her wake-up call. She tries to turn around but Alcina holds her tightly in place.

“Alci, what are you doing?”

The vampire doesn’t respond and continues to ravish her love in kisses and nuzzle against her face. Only after capturing her lips with her own does Alcina respond with a quiet “I love you.”

The tired woman caresses her cheek and kisses Alcina. “I love you too, Alci.”

“Only you.” Kiss. “Ever.” Kiss. “I love you so much.” Kiss. “More than anyone I’ve ever known.”

Isabela chuckles as she’s showered in kisses. “What’s gotten into you?”

Through bleary eyes, Isabela notices the matriarch’s smeared makeup and redness on her eyes. “Hey, what wrong?” She asked as she wiped a stray tear from Alcina’s cheek. “Why are you crying?”

Alcina gave a somber smile. “Inima mea esta a ta.”

Isabela returned her smile and caressed Alcina’s cheek. “și a mea a ta.”

Alcina couldn’t hold back her smile. It always brought her joy to her companion speak in her native tongue. To go out of her way to learn how to speak, even in short endearing sentences, only further proved how much Isabela loves her.

“No one has ever made me feel like this before. You know that, don’t you?”

Isabela remained silent. Her face depicted a look of striking realization as her eyes scanned the bed frantically looking for something. She pushed away from Alcina and pushed the blankets back. There were more black splatter stains smeared on the sheets as well as Izabel’s nightgown.

“Are you laying on my journal?”

The vampire shifted and pretended to look around the bed. Then she just so happens to spot the book discarded on the floor. “Is that it darling?” She points towards the vanity.

Isabela looks at it quizzically. “How did it get over there?”

Alcina chooses not to respond and simply stares blankly ahead.

“Did you read my journal?”

A look of guilt overcomes Alcina’s features. “I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t mean to invade your privacy. When I came in you were asleep and it was open in your hand. I was going to put it away for you, but then I noticed my name cropping up in the paragraphs.”

Isabela arches a brow in an attempt to look angry, but her timorous eyes betrayed her. It broke Alcina’s heart seeing her in such a state, even more so knowing she’s the one responsible.

“I thought you might have expressed why you’ve been so distant with me and well...you did.”

The smaller woman looks away out of embarrassment and squeezes her eyes shut tight, hoping this is just a bad dream.

Cold fingers ghost under her chin and guide her to face the vampire again. She fights against them or never pushes the matriarch away.

“Darling, please look at me.” Her velvety voice whispers.

She opens her eyes just a crack to meet a pair of golden ones looking at her with concern and sadness reflecting in them.

“Is this truly how you think of yourself?”

She looked away again, only to have Alcina tilt her head again. “Isn’t it true though? What’s gonna happen when I die, Alci? Sure you’ll mourn for a while, but eventually, you’ll get on with your life. As you should. One day you’ll meet someone else and forget-“

Alcina silenced her with a finger to her lips. “Let me up you right there. First of all, I’ve never thought about your death in any detail greater than how much grief it will bring. Secondly,” Alcina grips her human’s chin forcefully. Her golden eyes smoldering down at the smaller blue glassy ones. “Do not ever refer to yourself as a disposable plaything ever again in writing or otherwise. You are far too special and important to be seen as such, do you understand me?”

The woman nodded and Alcina’s gaze softens. She had never tone with her before. Normally it was reserved for any basement escapees or Heisenberg when he pushes her buttons (which happens to be every time he drops by for a visit). Isabela would have been scared if it weren’t for the tears pooling in the Lady’s eyes.

“You are my other half. My better half. You are my sanity, my morality, my love, my strength, my rock.” She kisses the woman tenderly on the lips a couple of times to solidify her words. “So don’t you dare discredit yourself or degrade yourself in such a way ever again."

“I can’t help but think about it sometimes.”

“I wish you would just tell me what’s bothering you. Then we can work it out together. This is a big burden to carry all by yourself.”

Isabela grimaced. “You already have a lot of weight on your shoulders. I don’t want to weigh you down anymore.”

Alcina frowned, leaning forward to kiss her gently. “You could never.”

“I promise next time I’ll come to you instead of brooding.”

A comfortable silence fills the air. The whole time Alcina just holds her while occasionally kissing her stomach and chest. It doesn’t feel like much. She wishes there was some magic spell she could cast to take the pain away, but at least it’s something. Something she can do to make her feel safe.

"It’s true there were others before you, but my love for them wasn’t even a fraction of what I feel for you. They were playthings and they knew that. Their sole purpose was to please me; not a single one cares for me the way you do. All they saw when they looked at me was a monster. A monster that would kill them if they dared step out of line. When I look in your eyes I see love and genuine for me, not my monstrous facade.”

“You are not a monster, Alcina Dimitrescu.”

Isabela rolls onto her back, pulling Alcina down with her so the vampire’s head is settled on her chest. An arm wraps tightly around Isabela’s midsection all the way around to her back. Laying in Alcina’s arms always made her feel safe. It was easy to tell this time it wasn’t just about Isabela though. She could tell by the way that Alcina held her. It was almost desperate like she was afraid Isabela would vanish into thin air if she loosened her grip.

Gradually, the thunder faded and petered off back into the loud patter of rain against the windows but Izabel held Alcina tightly still. She could feel the the vampire’s breathing even outagainst her, almost impressed that she hadn’t fallen asleep.

Soon enough the couple did fall asleep, Alcina’s arms still clinging tight around her human’s upper midsection. Izabel found a comfortable enough position and allowed herself to drift away. 


End file.
